RP:Corporate Gains
This RP has now started, all those signed up may post freely. Anyone wishing to join in this RP must be approved by Delta Team Curt at his talk page All uninvited guests to this page that post comments will have their comments deleted. You will be expected to become familiar with the situation if joining late. Thank you. =Information= Rules Joining the RP Ships Ground Units Players Delta Team Curt Faction: *Jennings & Rall *Ravenwood Solutions Ships: Characters: *David Harkey - Jennings & Rall geological surveyor *Micheal Area - Ravenwood Contractor Story Since 2531 the colony world Yukon has slowly but steadily grown over the course of the Human-Covenant War and the reconstruction period. Originally established to serve as a temporary crossroads for the evacuation of refugees from the outer colonies, Yukon had become a home for displaced UN citizens fleeing destroyed planets under cover of the Signal Corps. The planet survived the war unscathed and undetected, and by 2553 sheltered over 510 million refugees. Three years after the end of the Human-Covenant War, the planet was rediscovered by the UNSC Pathway while it was part of an operation to report the widespread destruction of the outer colonies. The UN was relieved to find the settlement, immediately bringing the colony under control of the CAA and initiating the construction of a suitable colonial government and more permanent infrastructure. Over the years Yukon has grown to be a symbol of hope, and has expanded to over three quarters of a billion residents. When the UNSC Geological Survey began mapping the planet for future development, they stumbled upon a number of valuable materials and fertile farmland. =RP= Yukon Introduction // Yukon // 11 DEC 2570 // 3:16 MST David snapped awake as the radio inside the cabin of the truck buzzed to life, the familiar voice of a female alerting him that he didn’t have time to take the nap he wanted. The seat beneath him was vibrating gently, the thirteen liter engine still idling from when he turned the key an hour earlier. “Harkey, get the hell up, you have to scout Mission Ridge and the Hart River today” The interior of the Knight was a mess as maps, food wrappers, geological tools, and various papers were strewn about on the seats and floors of the vehicle. David pushed away a report to reveal the radio, picking it up and bringing it to his mouth. “Alright, Alright.” the man replied groggily. Throwing the handset back on the seat beside him, David scanned the area around him, not a soul was outside. Thumbing the shifter, he quickly put the truck into drive and pressed down on the accelerator, the entire mass of the truck moving forward across the parking lot. As roadware attempted to take control of the vehicle, a quick voice command disabled the trucks automated software, the Amax Knight pulling up a stop sign. David instantly spotted a line of vehicles coming down the service road, all headed in the direction of what was commonly referred to as the frontier. The Phade Technology Industry logos stenciled on the trucks didn’t hit him until they came to halt a mere twenty five meters away from him, the doors opening to reveal fully armed soldiers. The contractors opened fire on his vehicle, the surveyor ducking down as gunfire tore through the light metal skin. Scrambling out of the truck Harkey moved towards the back, crouching beside the back tire and waiting for a break in the assault. His wish came, the short gap in firing allowing the man to reach into the bed of the truck and retrieve a M19A2 rifle. Checking to make sure the four 45mm grenades were in the forward magazine, David pulled the weapon up and over the side of the truck, a single incendiary grenade bursting forth and flying towards the PTI contractors. The forward vehicle exploded as its engine was hit by the flaming projectile, sending three people flying across the intersection from the explosion. The remaining soldiers immediately retreated to the undamaged trucks, hastily throwing them into reverse and the speeding around the burning wreckage of the lead vehicle. David watched as the two vehicles dissappeared into the distance, noting the survey equipment similar to his in the trailing truck. He then looked back to the Amax Knight, noting two bullets had passed through the Jennings & Rall logo on the door. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']]